A hot folder is a directory that moves a file automatically into a specific task. Hot folders are frequently used to help automate workflow processes in printing environments. For example, a user may copy a Portable Document Format (PDF) file into a hot folder for automatic processing and routing to a printer. The repetitive task of choosing a specific printer and specifying print-related attributes each time a batch of documents are to be printed is substantially reduced or eliminated. Print shop environments therefore frequently implement hot folder functionality for added convenience to clients that print many documents on high-volume printers.
In order to automate print-related tasks, a user copies a printable file into a hot folder and an operator configures workflow software to detect the presence of the printable file in a hot folder at regular intervals. Upon detection, the workflow software “sweeps” the file by removing it from the hot folder and processes the file in accordance with predefined attributes of the hot folder. Due to the automatic nature of the hot folder system, the user of the hot folder is afforded little control over the configuration of processing options and typically has no knowledge as to the status of the documents after they are swept from the hot folder unless the operator manually checks the processing logs and informs the user.